Turning Points
by dewdroptear218
Summary: What were the turning points of Kyoko and Ren's relationship? How did they went from hate to love through the course of the series? Important milestones in their relationship will be discuss so take a peek!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please enjoy my new story. Constructive criticisms are always welcome but please no burns!**

**Dedicated to the I.B class of 2015**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! The honor goes to the wonderful Yoshiki Nakamura!**

Kyoko disliked before she actually met him, she'd disliked many years of of her trying to make Shotaro feel better about his #7 place in the popularity polls had filled her mind with unpleasant thoughts towards him. When she found out that he was from the same agency that she was trying to get into,she fell into great despair._Why did he had to be in the same agency that she was trying to get into?_ Suddenly, she came to a realization. She didn't have to hate him. She wasn't with Shotaro any more. She looked up. She was outside. How did she got outside?! From inside the agency , she saw Tsuruga Ren looking at her with a dispassionate face. "Don't come back," he mouthed at her through the glass and turned to leave. Kyoko fumed. _How dared that man come in the way between her and her revenge?!_ She wasn't the fool that Shotaro uncaringly tossed away like a used handkerchief but she could still hate Tsuruga Ren by her own free will.

**Ren's POV**

He disliked her. When he heard of her blatant disinterest towards anything related to the entertainment industry ,but still wanted to join LME, he was angered for the first time since he had become an actor in Japan. _How dare she waltz into the agency and ordered to be a star?!_ Countless of dedicated people had failed to get into the industry and surely for someone who didn't even have a passion for the art will ultimately someone like him ,whose whole life is dedicated towards acting,someone like her….Of course he will disliked her. He hoped he would never meet her again in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Its me again! This is chapter 2 of Turning Points! I wish you enjoy this chapter and please,please review! Constructive criticisms are always welcome but please no burns!

Disclaimer: Not mine. It is Yoshiki Nakamura fabulous work! Thank goodness!

**Ch 2: From Dislike to the Beginning of Friendship**

**Kyoko's POV**

She didn't understand. When did she went from flipping him off and making voodoo dolls of him to respecting him and making him her senpai. She actually began to dislike him more since the time he stamped a -10 points in her love me book as well as the time he twisted the old wounds of her heart with his heartless words. If she had to guess of the instance her view of him changed, it would be the time she got lost at TBM after having played Bo for the first time. She was getting depressed after seeing the height she had to climb in order to surpass Shotaro as a star. While she was already banned from TBM because of his stupid fault he was adored by millions captivating them even her. Throughout her wanderings, she discovered Tsuruga hidden in a corner, looking like the sky had fallen. She had wondered for a second why he was there but,immediately, got scared. There is no thinking about what he would do to her especially ever since she flipped him off. _No! She had to get out of there! _She tried to walk away quietly but, unfortunately for her, she forgot she was in a chicken suit. Her step was drawn out too long and loudly, coming to the attention of Ren. After asking for her phone,and sinking into great despair, she tried to brutally interrogate him about his got angry at her, making her fall to her knees, and ask him for forgiveness. He surprised her with his maturity when he forgave her for saying that a heartfelt apology was enough to forgive have her hope after he shared his tale of the number of times he was fired from his acting hadn't known that the great Tsuruga Ren had once been a newbie like her and had had problems as made him seem more human. She could also overcome any obstacle and fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee! With this self motivating words, she felt her ego come knocking was all thanks to Tsuruga-san. He gave her the strength to continue fighting for her dream. This was how Kyoko Mogami started disliking Ren Tsuruga a little bit less.

**Ren's POV**

He didn't understand. He didn't understand his shift of feelings towards Yashiro had noticed how his face had softened towards her. That was strange since he had disliked her for Mogami's reason for acting. Her reason was so impure. For revenge,she said, against Sho Fuwa. _Who got into the toughest industry with that sort of motivation?!_ Even so he had found himself giving her advice on her acting and acting civil towards her of late. If he had to guess of the time in which his attitude towards her had changed, it would have been the time he had discovered that Mogami was his childhood friend from Kyoto. He had been called to LME for some paperwork he had to fill out for an acting gig he had was about to walk up the stairs when he saw a strangely familiar purple-blue stone lying on the floor. Curious, he picked it up. To his great shock he discovered that it was HIS stone. It was the stone he had treasured until he was 10 years old when he had given it to a precious six years old girl. If it was truly his stone, then Kyo-

_Cooooooooooooorn!_ A teary anguished voice wailed. Ren flinched. No one was supposed to know what his real identity was! If someone knew,his acting life would be the voice seemed strangely familiar which made his chest squeeze strangely. He looked up. His eyes met the teary eyes of eyes held for just a second bot on that second everything Ren confirmed that Mogami was Kyoko-chan, that childhood friend he had spent happy memories by the river in Kyoto,he couldn't help mixing the two couldn't help softening up towards her since she was the one to give his 10 year old self feel the joy of acting again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is ch 3 of Turning Points. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticisms are greatly welcome but please no burns!

Dedicated to mutemuia and Guest, my first reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Ch 3: Prelude to Love

**Kyoko's POV**

She hated it. She hated the way he made her feel. THAT feeling rose from the pit of her stomach to the organ that she believed laid dead within started with the end of the Katsuki. She had avoided Ren when he had come closer to ask her if she was okay since she had looked crestfallen. When he had come closer her mind had screamed, _DANGER! _She had recently discovered that Ren was dubbed the "Co-Star Killer" for his ability to make any co-star of his fall in love with him. _Someone like that should be kept in a cage," _she thought angrily. However, the feeling that was currently dominating her heart was fear. If she ever played against him… _NO NO! It should never happen!,_ Kyoko rapidly shook her head,rubbing her hands up and down her arms, shivering. She did not want to fall under his wicked spell.

Despite this resolution, she couldn't help herself in looking for him during lunch. She was worried that he wouldn't find where everybody else was for lunch. She went to look for him and found him inside the flashy,humongous limo of the LME president. To her dismay, she saw Ren looking quite downcast from the window. _What is going on?_ Kyoko asked herself. She didn't know what was happening but she suddenly had the urge to make Ren feel better. _With what? _Kyoko thought. After a second of pondering, she found the solution. _Corn! _ Since her beloved stone always made her feel better she believed it could make Ren feel better as well. She went to get Corn.

Upon her return, she immediately saw Ren looking around approached him and laid Corn in his hand. Among a whirl of conversation in which she drifted towards lala land about her Prince Corn and he thanked her for her help, **IT** happened. Without warning.

Ren rose Corn to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss with his eyes closed. Kyoko stood fascinated. She was so captivated from the scene in front of her that she couldn't help thinking _He's really handsome._ In that instant the most dreadful sound was heard:

_**Doki.**_

**Ren's POV**

He was seething with anger and he didn't know why. He was supposed to feel glad that his _kohai_ was finally moving on from her revenge but he just couldn't. Just the thought that she had found the work of that idiot so interesting and had accepted it, despite how horrible Sho Fuwa had been to her, was unacceptable. She was supposed to hate the guy ,for godsake, not be as happy as she sounded after talking to her on the phone. He hadn't meant to scare her that much to the point she would scream like she was in a scary movie and shut the elevator door in his face. Ren was feeling pretty gloomy after that episode until he saw her doing a _dogeza_ in front of the elevator, confessing her lies.

In his car, she had explained that she had accepted to be in Sho's music video because she wanted to use him as a stepping stone in order to increase her fame. Ren began to feel happy but he was confused. _Why did she lied to me about her motivations for accepting to be part of Fuwa's if he already knew the reason why she entered the entertainment industry?_ He asked her exactly that and her answer surprised him. "I didn't want to lose your trust," she had said. From the rearview mirror he saw her face and something strange stirred within him. He saw her expression and he was instantly captivated by her trembling lips and flinching eyes to the point that he couldn't help but think, _**She is cute.**_

**Japanese expressions:**

**Doki: heartbeat**

**kohai: student/apprentice**

**dogeza:a bow in which one touches one's forehead to the ground**


End file.
